


Forbidden Teenage Lust

by DarkRomance



Category: Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, Orgasm, Past Abuse, Revenge, Sleepovers, Slurs, Underage - Freeform, Violence, high school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray brings his date, a girl named Rasa, to a school dance, only to find the only reason she agreed to go with him was because she didn't want to show show up alone. Leaving Ray's side, she goes off to dance and hang out with her friends. Going to get two cups of punch, Ray realizes just how futile the whole thing is, and goes and sits on the bleachers. A guy that Ray has wanted to be friends with sits by him and chats him up. He asks if he can have one of the cups of fruit punch, and Ray hands it to him.  They talk, and then the boy, Henry, asks if Ray wants to go smoke outside behind the school. Ray agrees, and they do that, and a whole lot more.
Relationships: Ray Davies/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"I only said "yes," to you, when you asked me to this dance, because I of the embarrassment of showing up alone." Rasa informed Ray, as they entered the crepe papered school auditorium.

Ray just gave his date a gap-toothed anxious smile, afraid that this had been the case. Never the less, he had purchased Rasa a wrist corsage of pink carnations and baby's breath to match her dress. Ray's mother had even helped him, as he had hadn't a clue about such things. Rasa was happy to wear the flowers, but she still acted distant. When he'd hoped to hold her hand, or even dare to kiss Rasa's cheek he realized neither were to occur, not even a "Thank you."

Ray watched the other teenagers laughing and dancing, and he wished more than anything to experience what they were for once in his adolescent life. Dancing in the living room with his sisters just wasn't the same.

"Rasa, will you dance with me, at least once tonight?" Ray asked, pathetic anticipation in his voice.

"Perhaps." Rasa stated, a lack of interest in her voice. Ray just sighed. 

"There's June and her boyfriend, I'm going to go say 'hello,' why don't you go and get us some punch or something?" Ray nodded and headed over to the table where it was being served by fussy elderly women, in vibrant floral dresses. They were supposed to be their chaperones as well, but it seems they couldn't be bothered.

"May I have two cups of punch, please?" Ray asked the older ladies.

"Why, don't you look adorable in your bowtie. My Frankie wore one when he was still alive." Ray had not realized how horribly out of fashioned he was, which probably added to his date not wanting to be with him.

Blushing, Ray took the two cups offered him, and in a daze, looked around the room for Rasa. When he found her, he saw her in another boy's arms dancing and laughing like he had wanted to be doing. Taking a sip of punch, he watched for a few more moments, and then, with a heavy heart, went and sat down. He thought about how happy he was when Rasa had actually told him she would go with him when he'd asked. Even she looked pleased, and yet there she was, and here he was.

As Ray sat thinking, another boy whom he had seen around, sat down next to him. Ray had always thought him good looking and smartly dressed. Someone whom Ray wanted to be friends with, but felt the feeling would not be mutual.

"Hey!" Ray thought he heard the boy addressed to him. 

"You talking to me?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Ray, innit?" Ray nodded. He couldn't believe this boy knew his name.

"Can I have one of those glasses of punch, I mean, unless you plan on drinking both. If you are, that's cool, too." Henry asked. Ray couldn't believe how laid back this guy was, and wished he could be that way as well.

Ray handed the untouched glass of punch over to Henry, and he nodded before drinking the entire thing down. Henry then looked Ray up and down, and saw how nicely dressed he was. He thought the over sized bowtie made a bold statement as well.

"So you here with a date?" Henry asked, thinking about the two glasses of punch.

"I came with a girl, but I'm afraid I won't be leaving with her. She said she only agreed to be my date was because she didn't want to show up alone." Ray saying the words out loud was even more painful than hearing them from Rasa.

"What about you, Henry? I am surprised that your "dance card" isn't full, as they used to say." Ray asked, he couldn't believe Henry was just sitting and talking casually to him.

"I never bring a date, Ray, that way I am never let down. If someone wants to dance with me , sure, I'll dance. I'll drink punch, too, but I never commit." Ray had never heard such a brilliant idea, except he felt he could never turn up at a dance unless he had a date. He was just not as cool as Henry.

"Say, uh, Ray, since your girl is being a square, you wanna sneak out behind the school and smoke a fag with me. I know how to sneak back in, so you need not worry." Ray quickly nodded and stood up. Sitting here was a drag and, he seemed to be making good friends with Henry. At least enough to be asked to go and do something that could get them more detention than he never wanted.

Henry stood up and gestured for Ray to follow him. They went under the bleachers, and the stage where student performances were given. It was dark, and Henry whispered, "watch your step," just as Ray nearly tripped on some coiled rope. Soon they came to a door that led outside and Henry opened it.

"Freedom!" Henry half shouted, the wind blowing through his sandy blond hair. Ray's adrenaline was pumping, for it was not like him to do something like this, and yet he felt he could do anything with Henry. 

"You okay, Ray?" Henry asked as he got out the cigarettes and matches. Ray nodded.

"This sure beats watching my date dance with other guys, that's for sure." Ray admitted.

"Who did you bring again?" Henry asked.

"Rasa." Ray answered as he was given a cigarette.

"I hear she's a real bitch, and well, you seem too good for her." Ray was shocked to hear this, but Henry sounded confident in what he was saying.

Lighting up Ray's cigarette, and then his own, they each took a drag, and then exhaled the smoke, into the cool night air.

"Lemme get this straight, you think I'm better than her? Shit, Henry, I'm a nobody and I can't even believe you are hanging out with me." Ray confessed, taking another drag.

"Look, I ain't as cool as all that, I'm just myself. I have found if you believe in yourself, others will pick that up, and go with it." Ray thought Henry must be some kind of guru, a guru, or a mental case. There was no in-between. 

Sliding closer to Ray, Henry's hand touched the others, and Ray, much to Henry's relief, didn't move away. Standing still a moment, Henry then took Ray's hand into his, and Ray, moonlight in his eyes, was surprised he was getting more affection from Henry than Rasa, and he didn't feel it was strange or wrong. They were both alone, and Ray knew he at least, was lonely.

"Ray, you ever kissed a girl? Uh, and I don't mean your mum or sisters. Relatives don't count." Blushing, Ray turned red and shook his head slowly. He knew somehow this would turn awkward, everything always did.

Ray took has hand away from Henry's.

"Look, don't be embarrassed, Henry whispered into Ray's ear, it was just a question." Ray assumed Henry had kissed lots of girls and maybe even touched one of their tits. Ray had only wanted a peck on the cheek to be contented.

"You, what about you? Have you kissed a girl?" Ray asked. Henry took Ray's hand in his again and admitted the truth. 

"Once." Henry admitted. "Too much hair spray, perfume, it was not what I thought it would be, and what I'd been led to believe." Ray couldn't believe how honest Henry was. If other kids knew this, he would never live it down.

"So, you saying you don't like kissing girls?" Ray asked, confused. 

Henry caressed Ray's cheek, and whispered, "Not really." 

Ray's heart began to race again, as this was as far as he'd ever gone, and it wasn't with a girl. He knew that if Henry were to kiss him, he would let him.

Ray smiled and closed his eyes as Henry ran his fingers through his hair, he wondered where he'd learned these things, but didn't want to spoil the moment. 

"Touch me, Ray, I want you to." Ray licked his lips, as he desired to do this as well. Lifting his hand up, he mimicked the caresses Henry had given him on his face. Henry closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure. This made Ray smile. Ray touched his hair, and then dared to run a finger over Henry's bottom lip. He opened his eyes and tiled his head, then pressed his lips against Ray's.

Ray sighed into Henry's mouth as Henry, who obviously knew what he was doing, continued to kiss him. Gently moaning, Ray could feel his cock getting hard, causing his trousers to bulge. This sent him into a bit of a panic. 

Henry rubbed Ray's crotch, and whispered, "Shhh..." as he put a finger over his lips. "This just means you want to fuck me, Ray. Do you want to fuck me?" Henry kissed him gently again.

"I-I feel like I do, is that wrong?" Ray asked, remembering all the words he'd been called, and that what they were doing was probably a crime. "He wasn't even completely sure how a guy fucked another, only ideas.

"Some people think it's wrong, but it's not, it's jus something that has to be done in secret." Henry explained. Ray looked around, they were not exactly somewhere secret. 

Thrusting his hips up against Ray's, so their hard cocks got friction from being up against each other, Henry made Ray forget all about their conversation. All he wanted was for Henry to make him come, even if they were both dressed. Putting his hands under Ray's best jumper, Henry moved his hips harder and faster, Ray stifling his moans. He could hardly believe that this was happening, and then it hit Ray. Slowing down his thrusts, he could feel himself spurting come in his underwear. It was so much better than jerking off alone. As Ray basked in the afterglow, Henry came in his own trousers, and then kissed Ray one last time. 

Looking at him intently, he told Ray that they could never breath a word about this at all. Ray understood and nodded. He then asked, "What else do guys do, you mentioned "fucking" and.." Henry smiled wide and told him he could show him, one night when his dad was at work. "Mom ran of, so it's just us." Henry informed Ray.

Ray was sorry to hear that, but Henry wasn't emotional about it at all, so he stuck with his interest in what guys do with each other.

"Uh, Henry..." Ray looked at their soiled trousers, and knew they could not go back to the dance, not to mention he still could not bear to be ignored by Rasa.

"I would recommend going home, sneaking in the house and changing, it's what I'm going to do." Henry advised.

"I have a house full of sisters and my stupid younger brother Dave, it won't be easy." Henry worried.

"Who we are and what we like isn't easy, we have to be sneaky." Henry walked up to Ray and ran a finger over his soft lips. "I like you, Ray, you are not like everybody else." Ray smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh, I've got to go...and thank you." 

Ray took off, thoughts racing, while Henry strutted like he owned the place in the other direction. Ray's first kiss had been with a boy, and the first time he'd gotten off was with one as wall. No longer did he care about Rasa, or any of the other girls' opinions about him. He had Henry, his secret desire.


	2. Virginity Lost And A Lover Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry lets Ray know that his father will be working that night, and asks if he wants to come over. He tells him to use the guise of being his tutor when asking his parents permission. Ray agrees, as he has been curious and excited since Henry brought up the two being together. Ray's mother agrees when he asks, and after he eats he goes upstairs wondering how Henry and Ray will contact each other. He hears gravel on the window and looks down to see Henry, then races out of the house to see him. They go to Henry's house on the other side of the railroad tracks, to a shanty of a house. Inside, they drink a bit, and go into Henry's room where pleasure beyond Ray's dreams is found with the other.

On Monday, walking opposite each other in the hall, Ray and Henry caught each other's eyes, and Henry smiled at the other. Ray could not help to blush a bit and hoped no one had seen. He realized he was virtually a nobody, and for once he was grateful of this.

He then saw Rasa, and she looked like she was on the warpath.

"Raymond, I ought to tell your mother on you, for what you did!" Ray immediately sat down on the bench behind him, and turned pale. He had no idea that what she was talking about was different than what he was thinking about.

"R-Rasa, t-tell my mother?" Ray stuttered.

"Yes, tell her that her son has no manners. You left me all alone at that dance and I had to catch a ride home with friends." Ray was relieved to hear this, and he began to smile, something Rasa did not expect.

From nowhere, Henry showed up and leaned against the lockers. Crossing his arms casually, he looked sternly at Rasa before speaking.

"It's my understanding that you ditched my friend Ray here at the door, and spent all your time with your friends, and dancing with other guys." Ray just sat between the two, waiting for whatever would happen next.

"Sounds like you're 'easy to me' and a shite date. You wouldn't want word to get out that you are "that" kind of girl, and yet I caught the whole thing." Henry was smooth, and Rasa didn't know what hit her.

"Uh, well, I don't have to tell his mother, in fact, if she asks, I will tell her that you were an excellent date....cos you were..." Her ponytail bobbed as she nodded.

"I won't say a word, so long as you keep yours, Rasa." She just nodded and turned, then crashed into another student, causing both of them to drop their books. Henry just laughed.

"Just in case you were interested, my Dad's gonna be at work tonight, and if you could help me with my homework, we'd have no distractions." Ray had no idea this would escalate so soon, and yet he wanted it. This forbidden pleasure had been on his mind since Henry mentioned it, and he trusted Henry.

Ray laughed at the word, "homework," as they didn't share a single class together, however, his parents didn't know that and the fact that Henry was a guy and not a girl, he was sure his parents would allow him. 

"I'd be happy to help." Ray whispered, his cock semi hard. He would give the world to kiss this boy, but would have to wait and hope his anticipation didn't kill him. They stared into each other's eyes longer than they should of, only to have the school bell go off. Without saying another word, each got up and went their separate directions.

Once in awhile they would see each other in the hall, and smile, but never anything more. At lunch, Henry sat with all of his "cool" friends while Ray sat alone with a novel. He still didn't know how Henry knew his name or why he thought he was cool, he was just happy that he did.

After the last bell rang, and everyone left the school as soon as possible, Ray, who had finished his novel, had to drop it off at the library before leaving. When he finished, he saw Henry, and he felt a feeling of "butterflies" fluttering in his stomach. Both gave each other smiles, and then Henry whispered, "follow me." At this point, Ray would follow Henry to the ends of the earth.

Moving swiftly to a broom closet, Henry opened the door, and pulled Ray in. He then shut the door after him. It all happened so fast, Ray had no time to react, but the next thing he knew there was a whispering in his ear.

"I missed you all day, Ray. Every time I saw you I wanted to fuck you, and you looked like you had the same desire in your eyes. Tonight...I need you, and I want to show you. Please come." Henry had just spilled his guts in a dark closet with him. He had just been told things he thought he might never hear, at least until he was married.

"Yeah, it's like you are reading my mind. I want you to show me everything, want to come like before." Ray whispered.

Henry planted his chapped lips on Ray's soft ones, and they kissed deeply, Ray's breath hitching in his throat. He grabbed Ray's crotch, causing him to buck in Henry's hand. Slowly, Henry undid the zip, and pulled Ray's cock out from his underwear. Ray grew a bit nervous, but at the same time loved the feeling of is cock in Henry's hand.

"Oh god, Henry..." Ray whispered, as Henry began to stroke. He knew just how to hold it and even changed speeds just as Ray did to himself when wanking. Ray was so turned on, it no time before his knees buckled a bit as Ray bit down on his lip and came all over Henry's hand. It had been bliss, but also a bit nervewracking.

"Henry, we could have gotten caught!" Ray panted. 

"Could have, but didn't." Henry began licking the come off of his hand, and then moved in to kiss Ray, feeding his own come to him. Ray had tasted his before, but not like this.

"Goddamn." Ray expressed, licking his lips "What about you?" Ray asked, surely Henry would want to get off.

"Tonight." was all Henry said. 

"Tonight." Ray repeated as he zipped up his trousers.

Sneaking out of the closet, both left the school grounds. Ray going one way and Henry the other. 

Ray sighed pleasantly, and felt as if he were walking on air. He didn't think Rasa would be a problem anymore, and what just happened in the broom closet was the icing on the cake for a good day at school, even though, Ray was nervous about tonight, both getting permission from his parents, as well what was to happen when he did. He didn't even know where Henry lived.

"You're late Raymond, you all right?" Ray's mother hollered from the kitchen when he came through the front door. She was making dinner, and it smelled delicious. 

"Mum, a friend of mine has asked me to tutor him tonight, as he is failing algebra. I have good marks in that class, and I know I could help him." Ray asked as he walked straight into the kitchen.

"It depends, it's a school night, and I wouldn't want your grades to suffer due to helping someone else." Ray nodded. He didn't like lying to his mother, but he was besotted, and needed Henry's touch whenever he could get it.

"What is this boy's name, Raymond?" his mother asked.

"Henry, he's my new best friend, and when I found out he needed help, I offered up my services." he gave his mother a big smile, and she turned and patted him on the head. "Such a sweetheart, just as your father and I raised you."

Ray was used to Dave receiving all the compliments, and just as that thought entered his mind, in came his little brother to investigate.

"I hear somehow you've made a friend, kids at school won't believe this." Ray turned and glared at his brother and told him he was obnoxious.

"Rather be obnoxious than a square!" Dave piped up. 

"I'd rather be a square than a pillock!" Ray replied.

"Boys, that's enough, I don't know why you always have to fight when you are around each other, there is no reason for it." Ray was glad his mother had ended their name calling for once, it never ended well.

"So, can I go, mum?" Ray asked, his heart filled with anticipation.

"Yes, it's for a good cause, just don't stay out too late and mind your manners." She turned back to cooking, and a wide grin was formed on Ray's face as he walked up the stairs to his room. Ray checked his face in the mirror for new spots, and sniffed his armpits to make sure he didn't offend. He then realized this was the same things he did before taking Rasa to the dance.

He wondered if he could have feelings for Henry, like he had Rasa. He realized if anything he had more for Henry than any boy or girl at school. 'Did Henry feel the same way?' Ray wondered. He must after what they had done with each other, and what they were going to do. Thinking about it made Ray hard, and his trousers became tented. 

Knowing he could not go to supper like this, Ray got up and and locked the door, then sat on his bed. Undoing his trousers and pulling down his underwear, he grabbed his stiff cock, and began stroking quickly, hoping to get off before being called to dinner.

Ray thought of tonight, and of what Henry had done in the broom closet with him. Breathing heavy, Ray's throat grew dry, and he spread his legs further. A tightness grew in his lower belly and bollocks, and soon he came on his hand, body twitching. Bringing his come laden hand to his lips, he began lapping it up, pretending it was Henry's.

"Time for supper!" Ray's mum shouted, and he smiled, realizing that had been timed perfectly.

Zipping up, Ray washed his hands in the bathroom before going downstairs, and then sat at his spot at the table. When served, he ate quickly, and then pardoned himself. Back upstairs he still didn't know how he was going to get to Henry's house.

Ray turned when he heard gravel being thrown at his window, and went to see what was happening. Looking down, he saw a shadow. When the shadow stepped into the light, he realized it was Henry gesturing for him to come down. Ray could not move fast enough.

"Going to my friend's now, bye." Ray exclaimed as he ran out the door to meet Henry. 

"How did you know where I lived?" Ray asked when he met up with Henry. 

"Phone book." Henry laughed, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. Ray just looked at Henry and gave him a shy smile.

"You nervous about tonight, Ray? Don't be...." Henry whispered, Ray trusted him.

Henry lived on the other side of the railroad tracks, the poorer part of town. There was rubbish, stray dogs, and the odd chicken. Ray made no judgment, he was only interested in Henry.

At a small run down shack, Henry removed his arm and fished for the key in his jeans. Once they got inside the sparsely furnished house, Ray dropped his books, and waited for Henry to lead.

"Wanna drink? We got whiskey or gin, and if we only drink a little bit, my old man won't know. Ray wasn't interested, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Um, gin, please." Ray chose. Henry poured a tiny bit in a dirty glass and handed it over to Ray. He took it and gave it a good sniff. Eyes watering, Henry laughed. Just like in the movies, Ray slung it back in one shot, and ended up in a fit of coughing, while Henry drank his whiskey. Henry snickered, while Ray gave a sickly grin. He had just learned that gin was not the drink for him.

When Henry finished, he put his glass down, and took Ray's, their fingers overlapping for a moment. "Come see my room, Ray, I want to show you." Henry whispered. He took his hand and guided him in to a small room with a simple mattress on the floor, a pillow, and quilt. There were a few books, and as his eyes roved, he saw an old poster of a woman in a bathing suit. Simple, and yet, everything Henry seemed to need.

Closing the door behind them, Henry pinned Ray to the door, and began kissing him gently, and then moved on quickly to more hungry kisses. Ray wrapped his arms around his friend's hips and closed his eyes. 

"Oh, Henry." Ray whispered, as Henry dropped to his knees. He began to undo Ray's trousers, and when he had, they fell to the floor. Thrusting his hips, he'd already gotten hard again, and Henry was impressed by what he saw. Grabbing Ray's cock, he began jerking it like he had earlier, but this time he began sucking his bollocks, and licking the shaft, causing Ray to have to steady himself against the door.

Looking up, Henry asked, "You like that?" Ray just nodded. "If I suck your cock until you come, that's called a blow job. Kind of contradictory, but that doesn't matter, it fucking feels good." Henry explained. He began to suck the head and then bring his mouth down over the shaft. Bobbing his head up and down, lips tight, he began showing Ray what he meant. 

Ray couldn't help but to thrust his cock further into Henry's warm wet mouth, and wondered if this was close to what fucking a girl's slit might be like. Humming, Henry took Ray right to the edge, and then popped off.

"Nooo...." Ray cried. "I was so close!" 

"I know, but I want tonight to last longer than a blow job." Standing up he kissed Ray a few more times, and then began to unbutton his shirt. Letting it slip off, he kissed his collar bone, and then his nipples.

"Ahh...." Ray cried, he had not realized his nipples were so sensitive, he believed only a girl's would be. Henry then pinched them, and Ray flinched again. 

"Undress me, touch me like I have showed you." Henry asked. As Ray undid his friend's top, he kissed him, trying to mimic the quality. Spit only dripped once, and Ray just licked it up. Henry quite enjoyed the save. Kneeling, Ray undid Henry's trousers, and let them and his underwear slip down as he gazed at his hard cock for the first time. Grabbing the shaft, Ray stroked as he would stroke himself, and Henry let out a moan.

Moving his lips to the head, Ray licked the tip, and then up the shaft as if it were a cornetto. Ray seemed to be a fast learner, Henry believed, and it had been nearly a year since he'd felt anything like this.

Bringing his mouth over Henry's cock, he tightened his lips and began to bob his head up and down causing Henry to moan even more. He was getting lost in bliss, and could have filled Ray's mouth with his hot come right then, but grabbing a wad of Ray's hair, Ray stopped.

"S-sorry..." Henry apologized, letting go. "I'm just not ready to come yet." Ray got up, and ran his hands over the other's body. 

"Remember me talking about "fucking?" before?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Ray replied.

"That's what I want, and that is what were going to do, Ray." Henry turned his head and tongued the other's ear.

"Get down on your knees on the mattress." Henry asked, as he did. Reaching his arms up, he took Ray's hands and guided him down.

"Ray, this is going to hurt some, just because you've never done this before, however, the more you and I do, the better it will be." Henry explained. He had his hand over Ray's heart, and Ray smiled, shyly.

"Henry, I trust you. I can't explain it, from the moment I met you, I have." Ray explained.

"Good, the more you relax, the easier and more pleasurable this will be." Henry promised. Henry grabbed a container of Vaseline, and got behind Ray. "Get on all fours, to make this easier, and then you can raise up when I am in you." Ray obliged.

Sticking a finger in the Vaseline, Henry slowly put his finger between Ray's arse cheeks and he flinched. At the same time Ray was so hard, he wanted desperately to have Henry get him off. Massaging Ray's arsehole, Ray found it between pleasurable and uncomfortable. When, Henry finally slipped his slick finger in, it was more on the uncomfortable side.

"You all right, Ray?" Henry asked. 

"Yeah, just never felt this." Ray confessed.

"You can finger yourself with Vaseline at home, it makes wanking that much better." Henry seemed to know all the secrets to pleasure, and he was glad he was the one he was sharing them with.

Henry slipped in a second finger, and Ray let out a whine. Henry moved his fingers in and out and then did a scissoring motion with them. Ray just held his breath. Soon enough, Henry took his fingers out, and used the Vaseline to lube up his cock. Aiming it for Ray's little arsehole, he put another hand on his hip.

"You ready, Ray?" Henry asked.

"Fuck me!" Ray hissed. Hearing that drove Henry wild, and he thrust into Ray, and began moving his hips. Ray shouted, and gripped the pillow on Henry's bed. Henry was not wrong, and yet he found he did want this.

Henry put an arm around Ray, and helped him to lift up. "You're tight as fuck, and I won't last long, but goddamnit do I love being inside of you!" Henry shouted out as he continued to fuck Ray. Ray could only imagine this was the reason Henry didn't want his father home when they were to do this.

"Raaay, oh god...Raaay....I'm so close, ahhh...I'm there!" Henry shouted as he went from extreme tension to instant orgasmic release. Gripping Ray's hips, he slowed down as he shot his hot come deep inside of Ray. Ray had yet to get off, assuming the pain wouldn't let him. 

When Henry pulled out, Ray could feel warm come run down his leg, another new experience. 

"I didn't make you come?" Henry asked, as he reached down to feel Ray's cock.

"Sorry, I think the pain prevented it." Ray surmised. Henry caressed Ray's cheek, and then kissed him.

"Not to worry, I know what will make you come. Just lay back on the pillow and open your legs." Henry instructed. Ray did do, and then Henry put his face between Ray's legs, and smiled. "You seemed to really like getting a blow job, so that is what I'm giving you." Ray was relieved.

Henry sucked on Ray's cock as if it were a large stick of candy. When he went and hummed again, Ray threw his head back, lifted his arse, and cried out as he reached his peak, and let go, shooting his come into Henry's mouth, and he sucking down every bit.

Popping off Ray's cock, he got up and lay on the mattress next to him. They were two naked teenagers in one bed exploring forbidden sex and experiencing a hormonal high.

"Henry, did I just lose my virginity?" Ray figured if you could with a woman, why not a man?

"You are no longer a virgin, but I wouldn't go advertising that. Our love is forbidden, no matter how real it is." 

Ray felt warm all over hearing those words, almost as if he had caught a fever.

"You mean it, you love me?" Ray asked, grabbing Henry's hand and putting it on his heart."

"I do, and I hope I was speaking for both of us earlier." 

"Henry, does this mean we are going steady?" Ray looked at Henry and smiled.

"I think we are past that, I think "lover" will suffice, even if we are only sixteen." Henry explained.

Ray's first love, and it was with a boy at school. His virginity was now gone, and he was getting quite familiar with things of a sexual nature. Ray hoped to see Henry as much as possible without suspicion and to be together like this all the time.


	3. Crushed Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Henry steal away as much time together as they can, and one Friday night Ray spends the entire night with his lover. Both tell each other how much they love each other, and physically show it in Henry's room. Ray's confidence level has also blossomed and even his mother tells him she is glad of this. Then, Henry asks about a new girl that he sees that happens to be in a few of Ray's classes. Ray wonders why he is curious. Next, he sees them sitting alone in the lunchroom having an animated discussion, which he interrupts. After school that day, he looks everywhere for Henry. He realized of all the places he hadn't checked, was behind school.

Whenever school was not in session, Henry and Ray could be found together. Often, it was just to be in each other's company, Henry having even put aside any paranoia that people would somehow know they were lovers. As long as they acted like friends in public, he was sure both would be fine.

Smoking stolen fags, that Henry had nicked from his dad, both boys joked and laughed behind the school, a place that Ray would always hold as special in his heart. Daydreaming a girl walked by, that caught Henry's attention. 

"Ray, have you seen her before?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, got a couple of classes with her. She just moved here from America, no big deal." Ray casually replied. He could care less about some new girl.

"She got a name?" Henry asked, acting like it was "life or death" important he know.

"Irene." Ray was firm in the way he said her name, and irritated he was at all.

"Thanks." I swear you must know everything. Ray was not interested in flattery at the moment, especially if he could not tell if it was genuine.

"Think you could take your mind off of her long enough to keep it on us, since I am standing before you?" Ray had gotten a lot more assertive since he'd lost his virginity and gained Henry as a lover. Even his own mother had noticed and said she was glad he was developing a healthy level of self-esteem.

"What? Oh-sorry, just never seen her before, that's all." Ray just nodded.

Looking lovingly into Ray's eyes, Henry whispered, "Dad's gonna be gone tonight, and since it is Friday, why don't you come home with me and and phone your parents from my place. They know me as your best friend, didn't you say? I'm sure they will let you. If not, we can mess around real quick, and I can walk you home."

This was the finest temptation ever placed before Ray, and he did not hesitate in saying "yes," especially since he wanted to clear Henry's mind of that girl.

"How could I resist?" Ray whispered, licking his lips. It was Ray's turn to drive Henry wild for once, and that was exactly what he did.

Henry put an arm around Ray loosely, as he often did, and they began to walk in the direction of Henry's place. Ask they walked, a carload of uni kids sped by and yelled, "Faggots!" They then burst out laughing.

Henry removed his arm from Ray's shoulders, you almost wouldn't have known that it had been there. 

"What's the matter, I like when you put your arm over my shoulders." Besides that, this was the first time Henry had seen him care what anyone said.

"Those guys, I don't want to be seen as a "faggot," do you? Henry had slipped his hands in his pockets.

"I don't give a fuck, Henry, and you know where I learned that? I learned that from you. In fact, it is one of the qualities I admire most about you." Henry kicked a rock, and shrugged. Ray could only wonder what was wrong. Ray knew he was a "faggot" but believed as long as he was never caught, it was just more name calling.

Silently, each crossed the railway tracks, until they were in Henry's neighborhood. He fished the key out of his pocket and opened the door for Ray, and then locked it behind him.

"Ray...I'm not as cool as you think I am, but I do love you." Wrapping his arms around the other, they kissed with urgency. It was becoming more and more difficult to not be able to show their affections anytime they wanted. When they were able to, it was like waves crashing on the shore during a storm. Right now was no different.

"Oh god, Henry, you're getting me hard when I have to call home." Henry just kissed his neck, and then met Ray's gaze. 

"I'll take you to it." Henry grabbed Ray's hand and took him into the main room where a telephone was perched on a small table. "Meet me in my room when you get off, so you can get off..." Henry laughed.

Ray picked up the receiver and dialed the number and heard it ring. His sister Gwen answered.

"Gwen? This is Ray. I'm at Henry's house." Ray spoke into the receiver.

"Do you want me to find mum?" Gwen asked.

"Actually, could you just tell her that I will be spending the night at Henry's tonight?" There was silence.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm waiting for a call anyway, so I don't want the line tied up." Gwen had a boyfriend of her own whom she was waiting on.

"Bye, Ray, see you tomorrow." Gwen hung up and now there was only dial tone, seems he had pulled this off, as mum and dad did not have Henry's number.

Hurrying into Henry's bedroom, he found him already undressed and casually laying back stroking himself slowly. Ray nearly burst seeing Henry that way, and dropped to his knees.

"Did your mum say it was all right to stay?" Henry asked.

Ray nodded as he took off his coat and undid the buttons on his shirt. Casting them aside, he got down and removed Henry's hand from his cock. He replaced it with one of his own, and then guided the head to his mouth. Licking and sucking the tip, Henry threw his head back and whispered curses.

Taking Henry all in, he began to manipulate his bollocks while Henry widened his legs. Ray had become quite good at sucking cock, and he enjoyed doing it. Getting a mouthful of come and satisfying his lover was at the top of his list.

Moving his tight lips, he slipped a finger under Henry's bollocks and straight into his arsehole causing him to bucks his hips and release a mouthful of come, that Ray swallowed most of, but then popped off to feed to Henry. He opened his mouth to accept it, and then let it dribble down their chins. After, they licked what remained off each other , both breathing hard. 

This act had gotten Ray all worked up, so he slipped out of his trousers and underwear, and then lay next to Henry.

"You've gotten good with that mouth of yours, it's almost as good as fucking you." Henry smiled, taking Ray's hand.

"Just means I had a good teacher, is all." Ray replied modestly. He was cuddled up against Henry's back, his cock resting between Henry's arse cheeks. Gently thrusting, Ray sighed. The friction alone was maddening.

Henry reached out and grabbed the Vaseline and handed it over to Ray. His eyes grew wide.

"You want me to fuck you?" Ray asked, wanting the answer to be a "yes."

"Yes, I want you to have the experience, it is like no other." Henry promised as he reached and massaged his own arsehole. "It's easy, remember?" He assured.

Ray knew the steps, he was going to try. Moving back, he put Vaseline on his first finger and slipped it inside Henry, causing him to moan again. Moving it in and out, he continued. Ray then added another finger, and slid those in and out. He didn't seem as tight, so he took his fingers out and lubed up his cock. Henry was still on his side, and Ray figured they could just as easily do it that way as any other. Sliding himself in, Ray stopped. 

"Oh, oh Henry, you feel so good on my cock, I hope I can last." Ray cried. 

"Don't worry, just thrust your hips and fuck me, Ray!" Ray loved hearing that and thrusting in and out of Henry, he became overwhelmed with pleasure shortly after. Grabbing Henry's shoulder he kissed his neck as he came deep inside his lover.

"Do you love giving it as much as taking it, love?" Henry asked, I know I do. Some only like taking it, and some only like giving it, Then there are blokes like us who like both, and who doesn't like the best from both worlds?" Ray took his cock out of Henry, come oozing on the naked mattress. 

"Yes, best of both worlds..." Ray replied. He wanted to cuddle Henry again, but the only thing he could find to cover up the mess, was Henry's quilt. As if reading Ray's mind, he grabbed it and covered up the mess. Ray went right back to cuddling Henry close, after that.

Later they ate, drank, watched some tele, and then went back to the bedroom to enjoy each other as much as they could with the time they had. Eventually, exhausted, both fell asleep.

In the morning, Ray could hear the floor above him creaking and became alarmed. Shaking Henry awake, he pointed to the ceiling. 

"That's just my dad, which means we should dress and leave...." Henry offered no explanation for this behavior and Ray could only guess that he was ashamed of his dad, or not allowed to have friends over.

When they were dressed, Henry grabbed Ray's arm, and they crept to the door, opened it, and then escaped out of it without making a sound. Once they had gotten far enough away, Henry stopped.

"I suppose you want an explanation as to why I only have you over when he's gone, it's only fair." Ray didn't say a word, just listened. 

"I've been with other people, and he caught me. Let's just say that didn't go over well and he put me in the hospital." Henry explained casually. 

Ray was horrified, his jaw dropping.

"That's just how it is, Ray, why we have to be careful all the time." Ray understood a bit better why Henry had acted the way he did when the word "faggot," had been yelled at them, now. 

"I'm sorry, and you taking such a chance to be with me....." 

"I love you, Ray, that's why. I do anything for you." Ray's heart skipped a beat every time he was told he was loved by Henry.

"Henry, I love you, too." 

On Monday morning, Ray came to school with a smile on his face. Sex really did make everything better, and by lunch time, Ray had his lunch and his novel. He found an abandoned table in the lunchroom, and was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when he saw Henry and Irene sitting alone together, engrossed in conversation. Both began laughing and it was, in Ray's eyes, a little too intimate for two people who had just met. Then, he though about the night they had met. He realized Henry had no problems with getting to know people.

Gathering all of his courage, Ray marched over to their table and introduced himself. He didn't wait for either to speak, he just sat down and began eating his lunch. Henry looked in his direction, but Ray pretended not to see.

"Don't stop on my account, Henry's just my best friend, and you are new around here, so I thought I'd come hang out." Ray gave a fake smile, and continued eating. 

Both Irene and Henry just stared at each other. When the bell rang, Ray got up, and went to class as if nothing had happened. Henry had realized Ray's attitude now mimicked his in confidence. It had been great in his bedroom, but not so much beyond it. Irene, slipped Henry her number, and then went off to her classes. 

Ray never caught any of what Irene and Henry were talking about, but the fact that he had never seen Henry talking with any girl made him suspicious. In one of the classes he shared with her, she kept turning her head, and if she could shoot darts out of her eyes, Ray would be dead.

After the last bell rang, Ray moved as quickly as he could to find Henry. He went to the usual spots, all except one. If he saw the two, there would be nothing more to say. Reluctantly, he went, and behind the school, Irene and Henry were smoking fags together, and laughing. Ray walked up enough to cast a long shadow that they both would see. Irene did and just took another drag, and then Henry. The difference with Henry was, he had so much guilt in his eyes, Ray knew.

Ray turned and walked the other way, and when he was sure they could not see him, he ran. At home he went to his room, his heart broken and threw himself upon his bed. He wept into his pillow so no one would hear, for he could never explain why his heart ached so. He'd heard love was for fools, it was fickle, and many other things in the songs of his sister's records. He'd seen them heartbroken over boyfriends, and yet, they would go on to find another.

Ray didn't want another, boyfriend or girlfriend, though had only had Rasa, when it came to a girl and she had just been a date. He just wanted the pain to stop and he wanted to know how Friday night he was told that he was loved, in the arms of Henry, and here on Monday, Irene and Henry were talking and smoking behind the school. She'd robbed him of that perfect memory, and never wanted to see either of them again.


	4. End of Love's Season and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray weeps himself into a state of exhaustion and falls asleep. Not hearing his mother call him to supper, Dave is sent to fetch his brother. He respectfully knocks on the door, but when Ray doesn't answer, he comes in and sits down on his brother's bed. Ray begins to stir and Dave can see he has been crying. He asks if it is a girl that has broken his heart. Ray tells him it wasn't, and then Dave lowers his voice and asks him if it was a guy. Ray's eyes grow like saucers and he wonders who his younger brother hasn't fucked. Amazingly, Dave is very assuring, so Ray confesses it is Henry. Dave feels sorry for his brother and hatred toward Henry. Ray asks if he will tell mum he has a headache, and Dave does. Throughout the night Ray has nightmares, and in the morning realizes things will be difficult. He does however have his revenge.

Ray wept so hard his whole body quaked, and by the time he had stained his pillow with tears, snot, and saliva, he was exhausted. Falling asleep was the only relief he would experience that day, but at the same time, he missed being called to dinner. Dave was sent to retrieve his brother.

Dave knocked on Ray's door, and at first there was no answer, so he knocked again. Ray began to stir, wishing he'd been left alone. Rolling on his back, Ray wiped his eyes, as Dave turned the nob and opened his brother's door. Peeking his head in, he then walked in and sat at the edge of his big brother's bed.

"Why are you in my room?" Ray asked, hostility saturating his voice.

"Mum sent me. She called you to dinner and you didn't come down, so she sent me." Dave explained. He couldn't help but notice Ray's blood shot eyes and pink nose. 

"Ray, you all right? If you are sick, I can go tell mum and she can make you better." Dave was being kind, and though he would not say, he appreciated it. He supposed he was sick, lovesick, and no soup or cod liver oil could soothe that.

"It's nothing." Ray whispered, as an image of Henry popped up in his head. Tears began to well up in his eyes all over again.

Dave scoot closer, and took his big brother's hand. "Ray, is it a girl, did she break your heart?" He whispered.

"No, not exactly." Ray sobbed.

"I've bean with loads of girls, and they have broken my heart, and I theirs. The ache can be unrelenting at times." Dave shared. Despite being younger than Ray, he was a lady killer, and Ray could only imagine how far he had gone.

"Told you, it's not a girl." Ray was annoyed, and horny, as well as hungry but he lacked all motivation what's so ever.

"Was it a boy?" Dave asked in the quietest whisper. Ray's eyes grew as large as saucer, and he wondered if his little brother had been with one as well.

"If I tell you, you have to swear on all that is sacred that you will never repeat what I am to tell you." Ray told Dave.

"Don't worry, I've been with a boy before, and I know the danger, please don't share that I just told you that." Ray nodded.

"It was Henry, he told me he lo-loved me and I lost my virginity to him." Ray was beet red speaking about what had happened. "We had a new girl show up, and they were talking alone, and then smoking behind the school. That was our spot, Dave..." Ray erupted into sobs that he tried to smother with his hands. Dave's big blue eyes were filled with sadness for his brother and a hatred for Henry.

Ray knew he didn't want to see or talk to anyone, but he was surprised at how much of a comfort Dave was, and was even excited that he was not the only boy that liked boys.

"Dave tell mum I have a headache, and I'm just lying down." He hoped he could get away with that. 

"She's gonna come up here and put her hand on your forehead. Just...if she asks, it's a girl that has broken your heart. Both nodded and Dave left.

Not long after, Ray's mum came up and sat on the edge of his bed. Just as Dave said, she put her hand on Ray's forehead. After removing it, she gave him a loving smile. "I hear some girl has broken your heart. I knew it would happen someday, but the pain won't last forever." She was trying to be comforting, but with this wound was too new, it did not help.

"I don't want to talk about it, mum, I just want to rest." Ray looked up at his mother, and hoped she would understand. 

"All right, I understand. If you are hungry later, I can send something up with Dave. He seems worried about you. It's nice to know that he cares, even if you do fight." Ray just nodded, and his mum got up and shut his bedroom door behind her, and made her way downstairs.

Ray just closed his eyes and tried desperately to forget the image of his lover and Irene in their spot.

Throughout the night Ray slept poorly. Nightmares about he and Henry's relationship distorted, causing Ray to believe that Henry might just have been using him all along. 

"No, no, he loved me....and he wanted me to feel good, we felt good together..." Ray whispered as he tossed and turned. Around 3 A.M. he awoke, and realized he was alone, and though his heart was broken, his body was aroused. 

"Fuck's sake." Ray whispered as he kicked his trousers off, he never had changed before bed, having been asleep. Now he reached and grabbed his cock, and with eyes closed he imagined Henry wanking him as he began jerking his cock, hips thrusting into his grip. Moving at an irregular speed, Ray teased himself as he whispered Henry's name, and he could almost believe it was Friday night all over again. He smiled as his insides melted and he was filled with a fluttering feeling. He came with a grunt all over his belly. Letting his orgasm ripple through him, he opened his eyes and ran a finger through his come. Ray licked it off of his fingers, then reach down to grab his underwear to wipe the rest off. Not wanting to think about being alone, he got under the covers of his bed and yanked them up to his chin so he could go back to sleep.

The rest of his sleep was dreamless, until his alarm jolted him awake. Sitting up, his heart, pounding he turned it off, and then sat on the edge of his bed, realizing at school he would see both Henry and Irene. This caused a great deal of anxiety to develop in his brain, but he knew he couldn't stay home. He got ready as usual, eyes still puffy, and then went downstairs to breakfast. 

Not making a sound he sat at the table with Dave, and their mother gave them each tea and toast for their breakfast. Dave looked at Ray with knowing eyes, and it felt good to not fight. He believed mentally he would be struggling all day.

Ray sipped his tea and nibbled at his toast, while Dave ate and drank all of his seemingly in one swallow and one bite. He then got up to go to his school, while Ray had only just finished.

"Mum, I don't feel good." Ray mumbled before getting up and heading to the toilet to vomit. He did feel better with his stomach empty, but not much. 

"I thought you might be ill last night, why don't you stay home and rest." Ray's mother was calm and loving and for a moment Ray was tempted to do just that, until he realized that tomorrow would be the same scenario.

"No, mum, I need to go, I will rest when I get home tonight." Ray promised.

"I'm so proud of how dedicated you are with school, not nearly as much as I." Ray went ahead and let her believe this was true, and left out the front door.

One Ray got to school, there was no sight of Irene or Henry, but then he knew their usual hangouts, and most likely was finding new ones with her. Ray began to experience so many emotions about the situation and about Henry, he didn't know how he would react when he saw him.

When the bell rang, Ray went off to classes, but he could not focus, instead he just scribbled in his notebook to make the time pass by. Finally, when lunch arrived, Ray went to his lone table with an apple and his novel, and scanned the room. Neither were around. Inside, Ray seethed, and then, he saw them. They were standing at the back of the lunchroom laughing and talking, and then, Henry moved in and kissed Irene's cheek. Physical affection was not allowed at school, or he probably would have tried more. Either way, this was too much!

Dropping his book, Ray shot up, and marched over to the couple. Henry was about to say, "Hello." when Ray punched him in the gut so hard you could see he was holding back being sick. He then pushed him up against the wall, where he hit his head. 

Ray stared Henry down, while for once, Henry looked afraid. He'd never had a lover retaliate, and he never expected it from someone so seemingly docile as Ray. That boy no longer existed, and never would again.

Socking Henry in the eye, to damage his pretty face, was his last move as teachers came to separate them. Ray just smiled a gap toothed grin of revenge, that was worth all the punishment from the school to come. He hoped to show he was not to be fucked with, not even by popular seeming boys like Henry.

In the school office he was made to wait while they phoned his mother. He no longer felt nausea or anxiety, but believed it would take much longer to get over his broken heart. Ray had a feeling that Irene was going to experience what he had, only, she could get pregnant and have her reputation ruined. He almost felt sorry for her.

Gestured into the office, Ray was handed the telephone receiver where his mother was on the line. She expected this sort of phone call from Dave, but not from Ray, and she wanted an explanation.

"Mum, I just got tired of him picking on me, that's all. I sort of snapped, I don't believe it will happen again." Ray believed he could say anything about Henry and he would would keep his mouth shut. All Ray had to do was say he'd been touched inappropriately, and Henry would be bollocks deep in shit. Ray hated him, but he didn't want to ruin his life forever. Part of him still loved the boy, and though he hated that part, he was glad to have had the experiences.

"Well, the school wants you banned for a week, can you make up that work?" Ray's mother asked, concerned.

"Absolutely, and I won't lay around, I can help you mum, you'll see." Ray promised.

The headmaster took the phone away, a bulging vein in his forehead. He had hoped Ray's mother would be more cross, but he had no control over that.

"Head home, young man, and do not step foot in this school until next Tuesday, with a note from one of your parents certifying that you will respect this school as a place of higher education, and not a boxing ring." Ray nodded and smiled as he left the headmaster's sight and began to make his way home. 

In the future, Ray's confidence shown in the fight against Henry, gained him many male and female admirers, some of whom made it to his bed.


End file.
